


gun oil and gasoline

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 8 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Wynonna is entranced by a woman in the convenience store.





	gun oil and gasoline

Wynonna is trying to decide which of the candy in front of her she is craving more when the chime on the convenience store's door sounds, alerting her to boots thudding against the floor. She keeps her eyes on the candy and is acutely aware when a woman in a leather jacket swaggers by. She smells like gun oil and gasoline.

As soon as the woman passes, Wynonna follows after and slides behind the door to the cooler that the woman opens. Somewhere between hungover and drunk, she's brazen enough to not worry about the consequences. She schools her face into something she hopes is intimidating. She wonders how far she missed the mark by when the woman just raises an eyebrow at her as the cooler door thuds shut. Then again, maybe she isn't as frightening as whatever left the scars over her jaw and neck.

“Can I help you?” the stranger asks, eyebrow cocked.

“I've never seen you around here,” Wynonna says.

“Want to get to know me?” The woman leans in close and whispers against the shell of the Heir's ear, tongue darting out to tease her, leather rubbing against the skin of her arms.

Wynonna's knees shake and as she leans her weight against the cooler door, she's sure it's more than the alcohol. “Yes, ma'am.”

“The name's Braeden,” the woman says, turning toward the front of the store, “but ma'am will do.”


End file.
